yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 096
Rally Forth! Team 5D's is the ninety sixth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Episode summary::As the [[World Riding Duel Grand Prix approaches, Yusei and his friends aim to the top of the Preliminary Rounds. However through a turn of events, Yusei and Team Unicorn's star, Andore, end up Turbo Dueling.]] Summary Factory In a factory Yusei, Crow, Bruno, Jack watch as their Duel Runners are worked on. Bruno is impressed with their accomplishment and Rick explains that by using the Ener-D rotary they have increased the Duel Runners' acceleration by 150%. As 3 devices are lowered onto the Runners, he says that the program Yusei and Bruno developed is also being inputted. Yusei believes that they can use the program to win and Bruno nods in agreement. Crow asks Rick if the company are okay with doing this for them, as they are in a bit of trouble, with their president gone. Although the president is no longer with them after the incident, Rick says that the president left an order for them to help Yusei, Crow and Jack. Jack doubts Bolger is coming back after being dismissed. Rick admits that although the president committed a crime, nobody hates him, because they all know that he loved the Duel Runner from his heart. Until the mistakes of the past are corrected, he says that they intend to protect the company. As he does so, new parts are added to the Duel Runners. Poppo Time Later on, Leo and Luna burst through the doors of Poppo Time to check on the improved Duel Runners. Yusei, Jack, Crow and Akiza are already there. Yusei and Crow model their new Turbo Duel suits, as does Jack, who is uncomfortable with it, as he is used to wearing his old clothes. However there is little difference between his new and old suits. Crow tells him not to say stupid things, when he's wearing the same clothes he always has. Luna inspects the name "5D's" on the badges of the suits and asks if it's the team name. Crow says that Jack chose the name himself, but Jack retorts that Crow suggested it and that it's better than using some other common name. Leo asks what 5D's means. Bruno answers that it means there are 5 Ds and starts to lists things that start with the letter D, "devil", "destroy", "dead hit", "dark" and "daisuki Bruno" (Japanese for the Bruno everyone loves.) Jack hits him on the head and proceeds to explain the real meaning, revealing his Mark of the Dragon. The 5 birthmarks of the Crimson Dragon, Luna asks. Yusei nods and explains that their bonds were called together by the Crimson Dragon. Even though he doesn't have a mark, Leo remarks that he and Luna came to know everyone else because of Luna's mark. Jack tells Leo and Luna that they are part of the team too, shocking both of them. Bruno points out that his name isn't there either and suggests that they call the team "Bruno and 5D's", prompting Jack to hit him on the head once again. Akiza says that she thinks it's a good name. The seven of them put their hands together and say that from today onwards they are Team 5D's. Preliminary match-ups Team 5D's check the preliminary match-ups for the World Riding Duel Grand Prix. Luna asks if the preliminary rounds are like a league. Akiza explains that there are 32 participating teams in total, divided into blocks. The ones in each block compete in a league. The top 2 from each block advance to the next round, where they face off in a tournament. With 4 teams in each block, Bruno says that if you advance, you're in the semi-finals. Leo asks if the first team they face could be Team Unicorn and reminds Luna that they're the guys they met at the opening ceremony. Team Unicorn won the Atlantis Tournament and are rumored to be strong candidates to win this one, Yusei remarks. Leo sighs that it would have been nicer to not have to face such opponents in the same block. Jack interjects and claims that candidates to win or not, they'll defeat whoever stands in their way. Yusei agrees; if they are aiming for victory, they'll have to face strong opponents sooner or later. Crow says that this just means that time came sooner. Still slightly put off, Leo says "I guesses that is true, but..." He gets interrupted by Bruno, who reminds Yusei that it is almost practice time. Yusei, Jack and Crow depart for practice. Luna turns to Akiza and asks what they mean by practice. Akiza says that it is just a practice run and suggests that they watch from the stands. Akiza, Bruno, Leo and Luna then depart to watch, Practice Run Over at the circuit, it is announced that the lane is to be used by Team 5D's for practice and other teams are asked to leave. Luna spots Trudge at the bottom of the stand at the opposite side of the wall. The group go down to greet him. Trudge asks if they came to support Yusei. Leo asks why he's here in his Security uniform. Trudge directs their attention to the lanes and explains that teams are using them for practice and rotating as time passes. Since they are not using auto-pilot, Trudge is there in case there is an accident. Akiza alerts everyone as she spots Yusei and the others coming out. Yusei, Jack and Crow come out of their tunnel on their Duel Runners and ride past their waving supporters. Inside the lane, they are all impressed with the upgraded performance of the Duel Runners. Remembering Pearson and Bolger, who built the Blackbird, Crow tells them that it can now go this fast and vows to win the tournament for them. He calls his 2 team mates and suggests that they test the speed. Then it is said that practice time for Team 5D's is over. Crow states that the other Team is probably not at the Lane and speeds up. As Crow races on, ignoring Yusei's warnings, he noticies another Turbo Duelist entering the course. Crow doesn't have enough time to stop and ends up crashing along with the other duelist. Though no one gets injured at the time, Yusei and the others finds out that the next team to practice are none other than Team Unicorn. As they introduce themselves, Jean gets angry thinking that there trying to sabotage them. Still thus Andore settles him down saying that everything is ok, Yusei asks them if there's something they could do to make it up for this incident. Andore then requests him to have a duel with him to which later Yusei accepts. Genius VS Genius While Yusei and Andore get ready to start the duel, Jean and Breo then discuss their plan to watch Yusei duel and learn how he duels. As is revealed that the crash from before was plotted by them so that this could be achieved. As the duels begins, Jean denotes that the duel would be an interesting one, comparing that both Yusei and Andore are similar when it comes to have a genius dueling style. Given that Yusei seems at first to have an early good start. However, Andore strategically turns the table on him and threatens Yusei by swarming his own field with powerful Beast-Type monsters.... Featured Duels Yusei VS. Andore Yusei's turn Yusei Normal Summons "Max Warrior" (ATK: 1800) and ends his turn. Andore's turn Andore Normal Summons "Playful Possum" (ATK: 800) and activates its effect, destroying "Playful Possum" to Special Summon it in his next Standby Phase. Then he pays 1000 Life Points (Andore: 3000 Life Points) to Special Summon "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" (ATK: 2600) from his hand. Andore attacks "Max Warrior" destroying it (Yusei: 3200 Life Points). He then places 2 cards face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Yusei's turn Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" to draw 2 cards and discard "Quillbolt Hedgehog". He activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton" again to draw 2 cards and discard "Speed Warrior". Then he Normal Summons "Junk Synchron" (ATK: 1300) activating its effect to Special Summon "Speed Warrior" (DEF: 400) from his Graveyard. Yusei activates the effect of "Quillbolt Hedgehog" Special Summoning it from his Graveyard (ATK: 800). He uses all of his monsters to Synchro Summon "Junk Archer" (ATK: 2300). Then he activates "Junk Archer's" effect, removing from play "Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" from the field and attack directly. Andore activates "Battle Instinct", Special Summoning a Level 4 or below Beast-Type monster from his hand in Attack Position. He Special Summons "Nimble Momonga" (ATK: 1000). "Junk Archer" attacks and destroys it (Andore: 1700 Life Points). When "Nimble Momonga" is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, Andore gains 1000 Life Points (Andore: 2700 Life Points) and allowing him to Special Summon 2 "Nimble Momonga"s (DEF: 100) from his Deck. Yusei places 1 card face-down in his Spell & Trap Card Zones and ends his turn. Green Baboon, Defender of the Forest" returns to the field. Andore's turn Due to the effect of "Playful Possum", it is Special Summoned to the field. Then he tributes "Playful Possum" and "Nimble Momonga" to Tribute Summon "Behemoth the King of All Animals" (ATK: 2700). Due to the effect of "Behemoth the King of All Animals", he returns 2 "Nimble Momonga" from his Graveyard to his hand. Then he switches "Nimble Momonga" to Attack Position (ATK: 1000). :Continued next episode...